Kermit Ruffins
| death_date = | origin = New Orleans, Louisiana U.S. | instrument = Trumpet vocals | genre = Jazz Rhythm and blues | occupation = Musician | years_active = 1973–present | label = Basin Street, Putumayo, Justice | associated_acts = Rebirth Brass Band Danny Barker Dr. Michael White Irvin Mayfield | website = }} Kermit Ruffins (born December 19, 1964) is an American jazz trumpeter, singer, and composer from New Orleans, Louisiana, United States. He has been influenced by Louis Armstrong and Louis Jordan and says that the highest note he can hit on trumpet is a high C. He often accompanies his songs with his own vocals. Most of his bands perform New Orleans jazz standards, though he also composes many of his own pieces. Jon Pareles of The New York Times wrote, "Mr. Ruffins is an unabashed entertainer who plays trumpet with a bright, silvery tone, sings with off-the-cuff charm and never gets too abstruse in his material." Early life He started playing trumpet in 8th grade at Lawless Junior High School in the Ninth Ward of New Orleans. He attended Joseph S. Clark High School in the 6th Ward. In high school, he played a little bit of classical music at the behest of a strict band teacher. He developed an appreciation for cooking from his grandmother, observing her movements in the kitchen. Career Rebirth Brass Band Kermit Ruffins co-founded the Rebirth Brass Band in 1983 while attending Clark High School, in the Tremé neighborhood. He made his first recordings with the Rebirth in 1984. The group was inspired by The Dirty Dozen Brass Band, a band of slightly older musicians credited with bringing influences of funk and contemporary bebop into New Orleans style brass bands. Before they achieved the popularity allowing them to play regularly in local music venues, the Rebirth often busked around the French Quarter for tips. They soon became a "house band" at the Glass House, previously the Dirty Dozen's home venue. Rebirth once had a gig in New York City at Lone Star Cafe, but were hassled by police for having no permit when they began marching outdoors as is common practice in New Orleans. Barbecue Swingers Ruffins founded the Barbecue Swingers in 1992, a traditional jazz quintet. He is known for cooking on a barbecue at his shows. Every Thursday since the early 1990s, they played a show at Vaughan's Bar in the Bywater neighborhood which was very popular with both locals and visitors. His 2007 Basin Street Records release, Live at Vaughan's was recorded during one of his performances there. They currently play a regular Thursday night gig at Bullet's Sports Bar on AP Tureaud Ave.https://www.bestofneworleans.com/gambit/bullets-sports-bar/Location?oid=1274091 He has also performed at hundreds of funerals during his career in The Crescent City. In 2003 the band received a nomination at the Big Easy Entertainment Awards, which recognizes local talents. He appeared as himself in HBO's Treme as a recurring character. Other work Ruffins also performed a rendition of The Bare Necessities for Disney's 2016 remake of The Jungle Book, alongside actor Bill Murray. Gallery Image:Kermit_Ruffins4.jpg|Kermit Ruffins at Tipitina's, February 2006 Image:KermitRProfile4Aug07Mint.jpg|Kermit Ruffins at Old Mint, shown before a set at the Satchmo SummerFest Image:KermitRuffins11Nov07FirstValve.jpg|Trumpeter Kermit Ruffins playing at Cafe Brasil in New Orleans Discography Filmography * New Orleans Music in Exile (2006) * Treme (2010) * After the Catch (2007) * The Real World New Orleans (2010) Awards * 2003 – Offbeat's Best of the Beat Awards in Best Traditional Jazz Band or Performer for Kermit Ruffins and the Barbecue Swingers See also * List of people from New Orleans, Louisiana * Rebirth Brass Band * Treme (TV Series) References External links * Satchmo.com profile * Basin Street Records page * The Best New Orleans Jazz Musicians * Jazz Musicians Ask if Their Scene Will Survive, Kermit Ruffins quoted in the New York Times about Hurricane Katrina's effect on the New Orleans jazz scene *Kermit Ruffins Kermit Ruffins MusiCodex Page Category:1964 births Category:African-American jazz composers Category:African-American jazz musicians Category:American jazz singers Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:American male trumpeters Category:Jazz musicians from New Orleans Category:Living people Category:Rhythm and blues musicians from New Orleans Category:Singers from Louisiana Category:21st-century trumpeters Category:Male jazz composers Category:21st-century male musicians Category:Treme Brass Band members Category:Rebirth Brass Band members